Costero
Retired Marvel OC | Character Existence Retracted Lily Reynolds is almost completely unknown to anyone, though anyone who hangs out by the water might have caught a glimpse of her swimming. Background Lily was born ... completely normal. The middle child of Chris and Margaret Reynolds, her brother Michael is five years older than she is, and her sister Sally is three years younger. Lily's life was utterly ordinary. She went to school. She made friends. She wasn't a genius or spectacularly good at any one thing, just your average, everyday kid. The most remarkable thing about her was the fact she was slow to hit puberty. And then Lily's life took a sharp left turn into strangeville, and never came back. At fifteen, she began to notice ... things ... growing on her stomach. Things that grew larger, and gradually took on a pinkish color. And spread from her stomach to her chest, to her back, and from there to legs and arms, varying in color from palest pink to a dark almost black-red. She freaked more than a little, but managed to conceal it from everyone until summer, when her parents found out after she refused to wear shorts and a short-sleeved T-shirt on a very hot day. Her parents went ballistic, and Lily packed a few things and ran. She found herself drawn to the eastern seaboard, and the sea itself, discovering that the scales (which had, by then, covered her entire body) were more than cosmetic, and that whatever had happened to her was more than just the scales. She settled in a spot away from most of the traffic in the city, and has been sticking to the waterfront ever since. Personality *Shy: Lily is very soft-spoken, and prone to being a wallflower. She is uncomfortable with anyone she doesn't know, and eager to escape attention however she can. This, though, is a relatively new development, begun when she manifested, and more for her safety's sake than out of a true reluctance to interact. *Adaptable: Not everyone can come to terms with a radical, visible mutation, but Lily has done so. She has also been able to adapt to life away from the security of home and family to a large degree. *Level-headed: Lily doesn't have much in the way of a temper. Nor is she the first to scream and flail when crises erupt. She can and does get angry and afraid, but it takes something remarkable to push her into losing her composure and ability to think clearly. Logs *2010-05-12 - Pickpockets and Possibilities - Lily is in Central Park, trying to pick Steve Rogers' pocket to feed herself, when Curtis and Andrea involve themselves to avoid this. Andrea and Steve then take steps to aid the starving mutant girl. *2010-05-14 - Come With Me if You Want to Eat - The Professor, having been told about Lily by Andrea, sends Scott, Andrea and Jonothon to find her and invite her to check out the school. Later, Andrea gives Lily a tour and they encounter Alex, Simone and Bobby. *2010-05-15 - Food and Finding Out About Each Other - Several hours after Jonothon's transformation, Andrea heads to the kitchen for a meal and meets up with Lily and Oa. The three students get to know one another a little bit over snacks and artwork. *2010-05-20 - The Art is the Thing - Simone works on preparing for classes in her new classroom, and quite a few of the student body (Lily, Andrea, Bobby, Scott, Jonothon) stop by to check on things, as does Kurt. There is discussion of a school play, a musical. *2010-05-21 - Don't Name This Wet T-Shirt Party - What starts out as a relaxing day with Scott and Jono working in the garage, turns into a water battle with Alex and the girls. Of course, it is all fun and games until someone blows up. *2010-05-22 - Fish Delivery - Lily cooks some fish and delivers it to the gymnasium as a thank-you to Kurt and Simone, while Kurt works out and Andrea follows along with Lily. The ongoing IC mystery of Andrea's powers is finally answered. *2010-05-26 - Double Zero for Emma Frost - Lily goes to visit Scott, to inform him of a strange meeting with The Emma Frost. *2010-06-21 - The Terrible Toad - A few students encounter a supervillainous troublemaker and get in over their heads. (DB: 2010-06-22 - Terrorist Attack in The HUB) *2010-07-13 - Rockets on the Lawn - Hank arrives home and those assembled greet. Geekiness ensues! *2010-07-20 - Differing Schools of Thought - Simone and cohorts go to talk to Kitty about the School when Magneto and Mystique show up with a counter offer. *2010-07-23 - The World is Larger than the New Mutants - The existence of the New Mutants and the X-Men is officially announced at Xavier’s School, but more than that, Lily finds her calling in life and it lies in another path than the New Mutants. *2010-07-27 - Pick a Sword, any sword - Kurt teaches a lesson on swordsmanship. *2010-07-30 - Eye of the Tiger Part I - Lily meets up with Jeremy to exchange some books when some thugs come around looking for trouble. *2010-07-31 - Eye of the Tiger Part II - Lily is held prisoner by the feral Jeremy until Kitty and Jono show up to rescue her. *2010-08-12 - Logan Subs - Lily brings Logan to meet with Xavier, where he agrees to sub for Kurt to teach the students self-defense. *2010-08-13 - Kurt Reproduced?! - A surprise visitor appears at the X-Mansion, with so many surprises...wait, Kurt reproduced?! *2010-08-14 - Who or what is a Smurfette? - TJ meets Logan, also doesn't take too well to general eagerness over Kurt's potential reaction to her. *2010-08-14 - Rattling Sabres - TJ and Lily relocate to the basement where TJ reminds herself about swords as they talk about things to date. *2010-08-25 - Molly boys are lost - Lily, Jono, Pete, and Rune encounter a ghost in the Tower of London. *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: OMG! Aliens! - A space ship crashes in Breakstone Lake and the X-School twitches. (DG: 2010-09-04 - Space Debris Over) *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: The Arrival of Forge - With the arrival of Forge, the real debate starts. *2010-09-10 - Space Politics: Jono is Cooler - After a seemingly simple day, the world explodes into violence and two friends are kidnapped?! *2010-09-23 - Kurt's Very Merry UnBirthday - The gang throws a surprise birthday party for Kurt. Category:Marvel Retired